


lovers rock

by imaslutforsasukee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, bxb - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: love can burn like a cigarette, leaving you with nothing.
Relationships: One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	lovers rock

**Author's Note:**

> pls read the tags!! <3

sasuke is sick of me. 

i can tell. 

does he want to be? does he care, or is there something in the back of his mind screaming, she did nothing wrong! 

i wish he'd listen to me.

sasuke likes pretty boys with pretty voices. 

they met when naruto was selling brownies in the cafeteria. most-likely intrigued, sasuke bought one. 

sasuke has never liked chocolate. 

we were in eighth grade then. we're seniors now, and, well, i wouldn't be surprised if naruto dragged sasuke to some party. 'reluctantly,' sasuke would go with, heaven forbidden naruto risk his safety, unaccompanied, for the millionth time.

after all these years, his shell is still as wide as ever. naruto was waiting to come out of his cocoon for an eternity. 

his wings used to be a boring black and white pattern. they've twisted into a fade of blue, purple, and pink. 

the thought alone frightens me.

they'd be too drunk to drive, forcing them to stay in the party until their minds can process basic shapes. 

the music would be just right.

naruto would grab sasuke's hand, dragging him along. he might want a kiss or two, probably waiting for the end of the song for the extra romantic touch.

except for love can burn like a cigarette and leave you with nothing.

it takes me back to that night. 

we were listening to lovers rock in his bedroom. 

and we started to kiss.

the record skipped. sasuke flipped it over and sat a little closer to me.

we were too drunk to drive, and the music was fine. not ideal. 

and sasuke's phone rang. it was naruto.

who, on the contrary, sasuke chose over me. 

and then our love burned like a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> usually, when i write, it's short and to the point. this is because i like to keep you, the reader, curious as to what the deeper meaning could be. 
> 
> inspired by lovers rock by tv girl :)


End file.
